


Getting His Way

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheerleader Uniform, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt from Anna: Matt, Richard, cheerleader outfit, gym teacher outfit, high school au</p><p>Hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting His Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxj02354](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cxj02354).



Some days made Richard want to rethink his choice in careers. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job as a high school gym teacher, but some students made his life an utter hell. It was usually one particular student that was worse than any of the rest of them. Matt Cohen. 

Matt was the most popular guy in the senior class and he knew it. He was a spoiled rich kid who always seemed to get his way, and whenever someone would have the guts to tell him no, to not give into his unreasonable demands the boy made said person’s life hell. Richard, unfortunately, was the current person to be feeling the wrath of Matt. 

The boy had figured since his mommy and daddy were rich he could bride Richard into letting him get away with skipping gym, but Richard wasn’t about to let that happen. His rules were firm, you show up, you participate, you get a good grade. You don’t show, for any reason other than not being at school due to illness, you get an F for the day, no questions asked. If you didn’t show due to family vacation you made the time up after school when you came back, same with coming back after illnesses.

But Matt didn’t think those rules applied to him, and when he received an F for the quarter he had been livid. He’d go out of his way to try and make his teacher bend to his will, but so far it hadn’t worked.

Richard was glad he wouldn’t have to see the little shit for four days, as there was a long school weekend. He was packing up his things to leave the school when he heard his office door open.

“Unless this is a life or death matter it can wait until Tuesday,” he said, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

He heard a little laugh and the obvious sound of the lock on his door being turned. Gritting his teeth in frustration he turned to see who the intruder was and had to blink at the sight before him. There, sitting on the chair in front of his desk was Matt. He wasn’t dressed in his usual preppy attire, not by a long shot. The boy was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform, sitting with his legs crossed, resting his head on his arms on top of Richard’s desk.

Richard could see the boy had gone all out, wearing make up along side the uniform. “What do you want, Cohen, and why are you wearing that outfit?”

Matt gave him this little look, batting his eyelashes at Richard, “I thought we could discuss my grades.”

Richard shook his head, “You knew the rules, show up get a good grade, skip and you fail. There is nothing to discuss. You skipped, you got an F. End of discussion.”

“I could make it up to you, Sir,” Matt said, licking his lips lightly.

Richard rolled his eyes, “Nothing you can say will make me change my mind. So why don’t you run home and we’ll pretend you didn’t embarrass yourself.”

Matt leaned back, spreading his legs wide. Richard didn’t want to look but he couldn’t help follow the movement, especially when he saw a flash of what looked like black lace under the red folds of the skirt. 

Richard was frozen in place when Matt took hand and began to tease himself through his skirt, the boy’s obvious erection tenting the material. 

“You can have whatever you want, Richard.”

There were times Richard seriously regretted telling his students they could call him by his first name, and this was one of them. Matt had seemed to drawn the word out, making it sound obscene and dirty. He swallowed hard, forcing his gaze away from the boy’s lap. “You should go, Matt.”

“But I don’t want to,” Matt said, his voice dripping with lust, almost as if he was promising Richard things that the teacher really shouldn’t be thinking about.

Had things been different, had he met Matt somewhere else, anywhere but at the school he worked at, Richard might have been tempted to take the boy up on his offer. Matt was 18, legal in every state, but the fact was he was a student, and there were some lines that you just didn’t cross. Richard was pulled out of his mind by a low moan, and he looked to see that the boy had lifted the front of his skirt and was currently stroking himself through his panties. 

Richard cursed, things were getting out of hand quickly, and he had to get out of there before things spiraled even more out of control. “Matt, leave.”

Matt stood, and for an instant Richard thought the boy was finally coming to his senses, but instead of heading towards the door he made his way towards Richard. He got close, almost close enough to touch Richard before he spoke, “I think about you when I touch myself, imagine it’s your fingers inside of me when I stretch myself open, imagine it’s your cock when I fuck myself on a toy. I think about how good you’d fuck me, how your cock would feel in my mouth. Can’t concentrate in class because all I can think about is you bending me over your desk and taking me.”

“Fuck,” Richard whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud until he saw the boy grin. 

Matt closed the last few inches between them, resting his hands on Richard’s shoulders before he leaned forward to kiss the man. 

Richard cursed his uniform, cursed the tight shorts that were doing nothing to hide his obvious arousal. He shuddered when Matt trailed his hand down his chest, moving to caress Richard through his pants. He knew he should push the boy away, that he had to stop this now, but he was more turned on than he could ever remember being. Before he knew what was happening Matt was dropping to his knees, yanking his shorts down before taking Richard into his mouth.

He moaned as the boy began to suck him, his hand moving to rest on the back of Matt’s head. “God, this is so wrong. Shouldn’t be doing this.”

Matt didn’t stop at Richard’s words, if anything he started sucking with more passion, moaning around the man’s cock. Richard looked down and could see one of Matt’s hands was down the back of his skirt, the boy was obviously fingering himself as he sucked Richard’s cock.

“Fuck, Matt. You want it so bad don’t you. Your fingers aren’t enough, are they?”

Matt pulled off of Richard briefly, looking up at his teacher, “Never enough. They aren’t you.”

Richard swallowed hard, seeing the honest want and devotion in the boy’s eyes. “Come on, we aren’t gonna do this here. Someone might catch us.”

Matt stood, looking actually nervous, “But we’ll do this somewhere else?”

Richard knew he shouldn’t say yes, but fuck, Matt was changing his mind on a lot of things. He nodded before speaking, “Yeah, we’ll go to my place.”

Matt gave him this relieved little smile before he leaned forward, kissing Richard once more. “Can I ride with you? I walked to school today.”

Richard nodded, swallowing hard. “Yeah, we can do that.”

They made their way out of the school in silence, thankfully not being seen by the janitors who were already cleaning the school. Richard’s mind was running wild, telling him how bad of an idea this was, and at the same time telling him how much he wanted this to happen. He kept sneaking glances at Matt, noticing the boy was blushing and biting his lip, but the flush of arousal was still evident on him. 

By the time they got to Richard’s car he’d almost changed his mind about doing this, but the small smile Matt gave made his resolve crumble. They’d barely pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road when Matt leaned over in his seat, resting his hand on Richard’s thigh teasingly close to his teacher’s crotch. Before Richard could question him Matt had opened his pants and leaned down the rest of the way to take Richard’s still hard cock into his mouth.

Richard moaned at the sensation, forcing himself to keeps his eyes on the road when all he really wanted to do was watch the boy. He bit his lip, driving down the thankfully empty road towards his house. Usually the drive was almost an hour long and Richard didn’t think he could concentrate that long, not with the sinfully delicious sounds Matt was making as he bobbed up and down on Richard’s cock.

This area of the road was deserted, nothing but woods and empty fields, so Richard pulled off into a shaded area, putting the car in park before placing his hand on the back of Matt’s head. “Fuck, Matt, so good,” he whispered, thrusting up into the boy’s willing mouth. He could see that Matt had his fingers under his skirt again, and the sight had him moaning loudly. “Stop, Matt, just for a bit.”

Matt whimpered but did as he was told, licking his lips, looking up at Richard longingly.

Richard unbuckled his seat belt, and opened his door slowly, “Outside, stand against the side of the car. He watched as Matt quickly did as he was told and followed the boy. Leaning against the teen’s body he whispered into his ear, “Can’t wait to get to my place, need to fuck you now.”

“Please,” Matt moaned, thrusting his ass back against Richard.

“Got any condoms?”

Matt shook his head, “No, but I’m clean. I’ve never... only been fucked by a toy and never fucked anyone else.”

Richard cursed, he never would have suspected that Matt was a virgin, and the thought of being the first person to ever touch the boy made this even better, and worse in a way. “Fuck, Matt. And you chose me to be the one to do this for you?”

“Wanted you for years now, Richard. Ever since I first saw you freshman year. Don’t want anyone else.”

Richard swallowed hard, this changed everything, didn’t it. But this wasn’t the time to over think this, Matt wanted him, needed him, and Richard knew that he was going through with this. Whatever happened after this, they’d have time to discuss that later. He lightly shoved Matt into the side of the car, lifting the back of that stupid little skirt. The black lace he had gotten a glimpse of earlier was revealed to be a pair of panties that Richard could see were barely containing the boy’s equipment. He shoved the fabric down, until it was pooling around Matt’s ankles. 

Richard ran his hands over Matt’s ass, moving his fingers down the boy’s crack to his puckered entrance. He found it wet and slippery, and gave a surprised little sound.

“Fingered myself open before I came to you, Richard. Got myself all nice and wet for you.”

“Fuck,” Richard cursed, letting his fingers move against the hole. He found he could easily slip them inside the boy, causing Matt to moan loudly.

“Please, need to feel you inside me,” Matt begged, thrusting back against Richard.

He let out a shaky breath, pulling his fingers slowly out of the boy’s hole. He quickly lined himself up and sunk into Matt’s tight, wet hole, causing both of them to moan loudly as he slowly entered the young man. Richard gently grabbed the boy’s hips, moving in and out of Matt. He kissed the side of Matt’s neck, wishing he could mark the boy up, but knowing if he did it would have to be somewhere not visible. 

Matt was practically crying with how good it felt to finally have the object of his affections, the star of all his fantasies finally buried inside of him. He begged the man for more, but at the same time he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He cursed when he felt Richard wrap his hand around his shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It was better than he had imagined it being, more intense, more satisfying and perfect in a way that he could hardly fathom. 

Richard was lost in sensation, no one he had ever been with had felt this good, as if they were made entirely for him. It was as if Matt was his perfect match, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Part of him was screaming at him that this was wrong, that this was an abuse of trust, but the rest of him was screaming how right this was, how good and pure it felt. And the fact that no one but himself had ever been here, that no one had touched the boy but himself, it had him close to the edge much faster than he wanted.

Richard began to thrust faster, moaning into Matt’s ear, telling him how good this felt, how perfect Matt was. He could hear Matt’s breathing speed up and listened as the boy gave an almost startled little yelp before he was spilling over Richard’s hand, his body clenching around Richard’s cock. He cursed, feeling the telltale signs of his own orgasm, and almost screamed as it hit him. He held onto Matt tightly, thrusting in a few more times before he was finished. 

When he pulled out a few minutes later, Richard looked down to see his come dripping out of Matt’s ass and down his legs, and the sight made him moan with want. Matt was still panting, barely holding himself up, so Richard helped him back into his panties, rubbing the fabric against the boy’s wet, dripping hole before pulling away.

He didn’t know what to do now, was this a one time thing? Would Matt want to be taken home right away or would he want more? Before he could begin to start asking questions Matt turned to face him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Biting his lip, Matt spoke, “My parents won’t be home until Monday night, Richard. I... I was hoping I could spend the weekend with you. That is... that is if this is more than just... fuck...” he looked down, uncertainty written on his face.

Richard tilted Matt’s face up to look at him, searching the boy’s eyes. He saw what he was looking for and nodded to himself, “Yeah, you can come to my place, Matt. Though, something has to change. I can’t have you skipping anymore.”

Matt blushed, biting his lip once more, “I think if I know you’ll fuck me after school I’ll be able to make it through class.”

Richard bit back a curse before laughing. Giving Matt a soft kiss he said, “Yeah, I think we can arrange that.”

They got in the car and continued their drive, and the next time they made love was in Richard’s bed where they spent most of the weekend. By the time Matt graduated three months later he had moved most of his stuff into Richard’s house, and officially moved in with him a day after Graduation. 

Years later when Matt went back to the high school for his class reunion he brought Richard, his husband of almost a decade with him. Not surprisingly it caused quite a scandal, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. They walked through the school gym, stopping outside the office, which belonged to someone else as Richard hadn’t worked there in years, but both of them smiled, remembering all the good times they had shared in that little room. And if they ended up driving out of their way to find the spot they had first made love to reenact their first time, down to Matt wearing a cheerleader’s uniform, that was nobodies business but their own.


End file.
